watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mariya
Mariya was a member of WatchGirlsPlay, and was one of the original members of the channel, making her debut in Inside alongside Renae. Her name is usually shortened to Riya by the other girls and the fans, and is often nicknamed the Princess. She is Kaylee's older sister, who joined the channel after Ceccelia and Kelli's departure. Along with Sydney, she is the longest serving member on the channel. Mariya usually posts on the WatchGirlsPlay Instagram account on Mondays. On the April 11th, 2016 livestream, Mariya announced that she had made WatchGirlsPlay her full time job. Prior to WatchGirlsPlay, Mariya uploaded a few videos onto her own YouTube channel. On March 2nd, 2018, Mariya announced on stream that she would be leaving the channel to focus on school and her husband, and felt like she couldn't commit to the channel anymore. Whether she will return is unkown. About Mariya has a cool, calm, and cheerful personality. She is always having a good time and is one of the more vocal of the group. She often floats between being the most quirky to the most level headed and serious of the girls. Her commentaries are usually tame and cleaner than the other girls, although she can get expletive, especially during horror games when she's put in a state of stress and panic. In the early days of the channel, she was much more quieter, shy, and reserved, rarely speaking in her videos. As time went on, she overcame this shyness and became more open and feisty. Because of this, she is seen as having evolved the most on the channel of the girls. When gaming, she usually expresses excitement and optimism when starting a game, unless she's playing a game she doesn't want to play, where she'll express anger or reluctance. She rages easily, sometimes grunting and cursing or simply staring at the camera. When the channel started, Mariya wasn't much of a gamer and would struggle with the harder challenges some games had to offer. This would lead to her to discontinue a game, such as Outlast, which she eventually completed. Also in the early days, she did not handle horror very well, jumping and flinching at jumpscares, and wanting to just hide. Over time, she has gotten braver and rarely reacts to a jumpscare, although she still has her moments. On the April 11th, 2016 livestream, she announced that she had made WatchGirlsPlay her full time job, becoming the first member to make the channel their full time job. She also announced that will be moving to California to live with her husband. Sometime later in 2017, she and her husband moved again to North Carolina. Due to her being outside of Oregon, she goes back and forth to Oregon to film for a few weeks each month. She also started streaming from her own house. Outside of the channel, Mariya generally spends time to herself at home. She is very active and goes to the gym or takes her pets out for walks. Interaction with others Of the girls, she is the closest with Renae, both being friends before WatchGirlsPlay and seemingly being inseparable; appearing almost always together in the outros. The two were often paired together in co-ops, with the pair being named Naeriya. She is also, obviously, close with her sister Kaylee. She is also good friends with the other girls, notably Sydney and Maddie. With Sydney, she is usually paired with her in more recent videos or streams, as well as being paired with her in early videos. When paired, the are named Sydriya. She has known Maddie from before WatchGirlsPlay and introduced her to the channel. Of the past girls, she is be close with Stacy and is still in contact with her to this day, as evident by her Twitter and Instragram images, even having Stacy be a bridesmaid for her wedding. Video appearances Public Videos *Inside (#2) *Super Pig: 1 (#3) *Slender: The Arrival: 1-4 (w/Renae) (#4, #7, #10, #12) *Unfair Platformer: 1, 2 (#5, #42) *Can Your Pet (#6) *Surgeon Simulator: 1-3 (#11, #129, #554) *Challenges: 0, 1, 3-9 (#13, #19, #88, #89, #119, #121, #133, #160, #410) *Unfair Mario: 1-4 (#14, #72, #210, #486) *Barrels (#16) *Hole in the Wall (w/Renae) (#17) *Dance Central (w/Renae) (#20) *Q&A (#21) *Curse of the Aztecs (#22) *Happy Wheels: 1-3, 6, 8, 9, 12 (#24, #40, #51, #96, #178, #216, #602) *Kraven Manor: 1, 2 (#27, #31) *Bromancing Saga 2 (w/Stacy) (#28) *Outlast: 1-4 (#29, #35, #46, #53) *Amnesia: The Dark Descent: 1-4 (#34, #44, #55, #59) *McPixel (#36) *Extreme Twister (#37) *Labyrinth (#38) *The Typing of the Dead: 1 (#39) *Bewilder House (#41) *The Curse of the Chocolate Fountain (#45) *Smile.exe (#49) *Big Bowl of Questions (w/Sydney) (#50) *GirlsPlay Update: 1 (w/Renae), 7 (w/Maddie), 13 (w/Mackenzie and Maddie) (#54, #576, #870) *Karaoke: 1, 2 (#56, #64) *Super Hot (#57) *Sissy's Magical Ponycorn Adventure (#60) *One Year Anniversary (#69) *Cards Against Humanity (#71) *Lips of an Angel (#81) *Flappy Bird (#91) *Vanish (#93) *Among the Sleep: Alpha (#94) *Octodad: Dadliest Catch: 1-9 (#98, #104, #110, #127, #144, #153, #156, #162, #167) *Dungeon Nightmares: 1, 2 (#105, #145) *Dark Deception (#114) *AFK: 1, 3-10, 12-16, 18-22, 24, 26-29, 32-38, 43-45, 48, 54, 56, 65 (#142, #164, #174, #175, #198, #206, #255, #256, #319, #375, #381, #412, #427, #429, #466, #467, #468, #470, #472, #478, #481, #488, #495, #501, #514, #558, #561, #563, #568, #574, #579, #587, #623, #632, #634, #642, #670, #675, #861) *Evie: 2 (#143) *The Typing of the Dead: Overkill: 1-4 (#146, #179, #260, #355) *Sally.exe (#149) *Turbo Dismount: 1, 2 (#152, #236) *QWOP (#158) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Family Reunion (#159) *Octodad: Dadliest Catch Shorts: 1, 2 (#201, #221) *Mount Your Friends: 2 (w/Renae) (#214) *Soccer Physics: 1 (w/Renae) (#217) *Scribblenauts Unmasked (#222) *Kissing Simulator (w/Renae) (#227) *React: 1-41, 43-55, 57-79 (#244, #228, #245, #293, #303, #313, #328, #340, #341, #364, #382, #402, #417, #432, #443, #451, #462, #471, #496, #509, #518, #528, #538, #552, #566, #575, #583, #584, #597, #612, #613, #629, #635, #654, #667, #672, #685, #706, #719, #724, #729, #737, #743, #748, #753, #758, #770, #774, #778, #782, #786, #790, #794, #798, #807, #810, #813, #823, #826, #829, #834, #837, #842, #848, #851, #854, #857, #860, #866, #875, #877, #883, #886, #896, #899, #902, #905) *Five Nights at Freddy's 2: 6 (#231) *Crazy in Love (#232) *I Am Bread (#235) *Ingrown Toenail Surgery (#239) *Two Year Anniversary (#254) *One Night at Flumpty's (#269) *Bloody Trapland (w/Renae) (#271) *Simsimi: 2 (censored), 3 (#273, #524) *Muddy Heights (#274) *Mole Hammers (w/Renae) (#276) *HappyMouse.exe (#279) *Aladdin.exe (#280) *Onions.exe (#282) *Baking Simulator (#283) *FaceRig: 2 (#284) *I Don't Even Know (#285) *Probably Archery (#288) *Five Nights at Treasure Island (#292) *Sims 4: 1-7 (solo) (#310, #315, #320, #363, #374, #545, #547) *Ode to Renae (w/Sydney) (host) (#323) *One Night at Flumpty's 2 (#330) *Creepypasta: 1, 3 (w/Sydney), 4 (w/Maddie) (#331, #415, #434) *Yandere Simulator (#334) *WCW: 11 (#339) *Five Nights at Freddy's 4: 1-6 (#349, #360, #367, #377, #388, #445) *Hatfall (#383) *Luna Game (#393) *Cat Mario: 4 (#398) *Whack Your Neighbor (#408) *Game of the Year: 420 Blazeit (#413) *Slaughterhouse Escape (#425) *Hurt Me Plenty (#436) *Lullaby for an Electric Toaster (#438) *Lakeview Cabin III (#482) *Paint the Town Red (#493) *Chimbot (#505) *Cooking Mama (#512) *How Do You Do It? (#516) *Mid-Valley Vibes Podcast (#520) *Cluck Yegger (#536) *The Impossible Game (#542) *MMA Federation (#550) *Three Year Anniversary: 1, 2 (#555, #556) *Catlateral Damage (#560) *What's Under Your Blanket!? (#565) *Sex Drive: Fruity Call (#570) *Don't Whack Your Boss with Super Power (#571) *Willbot (#577) *Emerald City Comic-con Vlog: 1-3 (#580, #581, #582) *Rinse and Repeat (#591) *Ben and Ed: 1, 2 (#606, #894) *The Joy of Creation: Reborn: 1, 4 (#608, #645) *Popcap Vlog (#617) *Wick: 1-5 (#625, #627, #659, #704, #725) *Agar.io (#640) *Stick Shift (#668) *Where's My Mommy? (#676) *Purin to Ohuro (#679) *Amazing Frog (#694) *Whack the Terrorist (#713) *Succulent (#730) *Timore 5 (#789) *Cluster Truck (#795) *Four Year Anniversary (#797) *Don't Whack Your Teacher (#804) *A Dump in the Dark (#805) *Chicken Scream (#806) *Sneak Thief: 1, 2 (#809, #812) *Little Nightmares: 1-8 (#825, #827, #832, #839, #841, #844, #846, #847) *House Party (#850) *Genital Jousting: 2 (#855) *Notes of Obsession (#859) *Eclipse Vlog (#869) *PAX West 2017 Vlog (#872) *Panty Party (#874) *Little Nightmares DLC: 1-1, 1-2 (#884, #885) *Rat Simulator (#890) *Mortem (#895) *Wendigo (#898) *Emily Wants to Play Too (#900) *Tomato Way (#901) Unlisted/Private Videos *The Wolf Among Us: 1-20 (solo) Livestream Videos This only includes livestreams that have been uploaded onto the main channel *Monstrum (#296) *Mortal Kombat X: 4 (#308) *Dungeon Nightmares (#314) *Power Drill Massacre (#337) *Killing Floor 2: 2 (#342) *Spooky's House of Jumpscares (#354) *July 25th, 2015 Livestream (#356) *Town of Salem: 1-2 (#418, #424) *Cosplay Livestream (#474) *Outlast: 1-6 (#491, #531, #534, #540, #553, #557) *RWBY: Grimm Eclipse: 3-4 (#537, #543) *Outlast: Whistleblower: 1-3 (#559, #562, #564) *Friday the 13th: 1 (#745) Trivia *Mariya shares her first name with Mars, though Mars has a different spelling (Mariah). They also share the same middle name of "Lynn". *The following videos were uploaded on her birthday: (#600) and (#827). Of the two, she appeared in Little Nightmares. *Mariya was the first member to have a sibling appear on the channel. She is also the only one to have more than one sibling appear on the channel. *Of the original members still active on the channel, Mariya has appeared in the least amount of public videos, at 326. *Of the core members, Mariya is the only one whose sibling counterpart is still active on the channel. *Of the core members, Mariya is the only one whose current solo play does not have a story or a plot. *With the exception of Cori, Mariya is the only core member that is yet to play Until Dawn. *Mariya's younger brother made a brief appearance in Shake It Off, making him the first male to make a physical appearance on the channel. **This also makes Mariya one of the few members whose male relative have appeared on the channel. *Mariya is one of the few members that is known to be married. *Mariya has taken the longest to get to 150, 200, and 300 public video appearances. **It took 400 videos (from debut) for Mariya to reach 150 video appearances. **It took 553 videos (from debut) for Mariya to reach 200 video appearances. **It took 852 videos (from debut) for Mariya to reach 300 video appearances. **If one were to exclude the videos where Renae was an inactive member, Mariya also took the longest to get to 250 videos, taking 692 videos (from debut) to reach the milestone. *Mariya is the only member to have completed a longer series after discontinuing it during its initial run, completing Outlast two years after the others had finished it. External Links Category:Current members Category:Members Category:Mariya Category:Editors